Private Suares (WW)
|gender = Male |hair = Black |age = 26 |occupation = Military soldier |relations = Jorge Mendoza (Superior) Aguila Perez (Comrade) |ethnicity = Mexican |origin = Iguala, Guerrero |equipment = Weapons and shizz |actor = Diego Amozurrutia |first seen = "Where Did The World Go?" |life span = Issue 1 - Present}} |songlink = }} Private Suares is a major antagonist in Wild World. General Information Nothing is known about Suares' past, except that at some point in his life, he joined the Mexican military all too willingly, in spite of the corruption it was known for having. He is a native of Iguala, but was later sent to Acapulco, much like Aguila. Suares became a respected and highly ambitious soldier situated in Acapulco, Guerrero. Although not part of Mendoza's squadron, Suares took frequent sight of the man, as both met each other on many times during their services. Post-Apocalypse Volume 1 Suares was one many of the soldiers who chose to stay in Acapulco at the start of the apocalypse. Since many soldiers abandoned the military or died during the early stages of the outbreak, Suares became a leader amongst the military despite only being a private due to his ideologies regarding civilization and politics. These ideologies clashed with people like Aguila and Jaime, who suspected ill of Suares and his followers. Early on, during a full-on city panic, Mendoza dispatched several units to contain the situation and assist their citizens in their safety. Suares and his unit were patrolling around a Sam's Club store when they ran into two young women in peril, who turned out to be Anna and Daniela. Suares directly speaks to Daniela, telling her to leave. It is then that Suares and his men run into a group of men who have been bitten. Suares rages at the fact that he arrived at the men too late and shot them in the head despite their pleas. Anna and Daniela witness this, and slip away unnoticed. When Suares returns to the base, the topic of discussion amongst the soldiers is the infected, and how they outnumber the military, making dispatching them an uphill battle. Suares suggests to Mendoza and everybody present that deploying bombs on the city would take care of them. Mendoza finds flaws in this plan, as the people still hidden within the city would be obliterated as well. Seeing this, Suares proposes a different plan, to rescue those scattered around the city. An all around better plan, Mendoza and the others approve. Suares basks in the positive reception to his plan, and the soldiers begin turning the military zone into a refugee camp that same night. While Mendoza ordered the soldiers to only retrieve those citizens who themselves wished to be retrieved, Suares ignored his command and forced many to come to the camp, and it is heavily implied that he threatened them into keeping quiet. Aguila, Jaime, and a few others suspect this of him, but have no way of proving it. One of these people "rescued" turns out to be Raul Rivera, with Anna witnessing the exact moment Suares brings him into the camp. Due to the fear the girl felt for the man at the mere moment, Suares is not approached by Anna. Later that same evening, Mendoza manages to receive contact with Mexico City Federal District, the capital of the country that has recovered from the blow of the apocalypse. The capital was willing to take them in, Mendoza just asked for time. He contacted Tecpan de Galeana as well, and formulated a plan. Mendoza called upon a meeting for the whole camp and told them the great news of escape, to a safe life in Mexico City. While the crowd seemed pleased with the idea, Suares spoke up against it. Suares expressed his disdain of the capital, saying it to still be riddled by politicians who live at the expense of their people. This causes him to directly clash with Mendoza, but Suares succeeds in dividing the crowd. It isn't until Anna speaks up that order becomes restored, as Anna expresses that Suares has his own agenda and only seeks to gain his own benefit. Thanks to this, the crowd agrees with Mendoza in that moving to Mexico City will be for the best, leaving Suares defeated and forced to participate in the retrieval mission to Tecpan de Galeana. Suares, feeling animosity towards Anna, plants a gun in their vehicle, causing Daniela to be hauled off for questioning, During this time, Suares takes the opportunity to horribly beat Anna in retaliation for humiliating him in front of the entire camp. To his surprise, Anna is durable and even fights back, managing to give Suares a black eye and pop his bottom lip in the process. Furious, Suares unleashes the full extent of his fury on Anna, beating her senseless and leaving her knocked out cold, terribly swollen, bruised, and with a broken nose. Personality Suares is someone who lives in the thrill of the moment, being an opportunist at heart. While his intentions are not wrong, Suares is a jack of many psychological trades and due to this he is mysterious and unpredictable. He can be professionally cold, yet helpful. This is and more make Suares a hard man to pinpoint, but he makes himself to be seen as good. He's a man who has a plan to enact and foresee, and obstacles to clear in his way. Killed Victims *Possible counts of people *Numerous counts of infected *Four men (Spite; Before Reanimation) Appearances Trivia *Private Suares previously appeared in Banshee. ---- Category:Wild World Category:Wild World Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Retro Song Club Category:Antagonists Category:Eyebrows Category:Antivillain Category:Gif Sex by KP